Total Drama:Episode 001
Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 - is the first episode of the series and of the first . In this episode we met all contestants, who will take a part in this show. First premier of this episode was on 8 July 2008 in Canada. Plot Summary 22 different contestants have arrived on the and they find out that this is other camp then they thought is it. They are divided into two teams: and . Also they taste a camp food. At the end of this episode told about their first challenge. Full plot This episode start when Chris McLean introducing him and the , which is located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. Then he tells to the audience that 22 different contestants will take a part of the newest reality show . They have to spend 8 weeks in this camp, until they don't be vote off by other campers. They will participate in different challenges every 3 days. The winning team will get a reward, but a lost team will have to sent someone home at the where they will receive a . After the ceremony, person who was vote off have to go to and take the ride on . That person will leave forever. All contestants will do it all for a $100,000. All moments will be recorded by hundreds of cameras situated all over the island. Then Chris is shown stand in waiting for contestants. First arrived on the island is , who is excited to see Chris as real and she tells him that he is shorter than in TV. Next arrived to the island is and he comments that the camp is different than this one on application form. Next person who arrived is , but she say to Chris that she didn't sign up for run-down camp, but he tells her that she actually did. She takes a contract and rip off, but then Chris saying that the advantage of lawyers is that they do lots of copies. is the next person arrived and he greet with Chris call him 'man' in several occasions. That's very irritating Gwen. Next contestant arrived is and catches attention of all boys. As she arrived, she didn't exactly who Chris was. After when he point out several times that he is the shows' host she finally seems to know who he is. Then arrived and is seen that she is immediately annoyed when Beth greet her. 7 person who arrived is and he starts to be confrontational, but he is warned by Chris, that if he will make problems Chris will contact with Duncan's parole officer and he will immediately take to the juvenile detention. After Duncan the next person arrived is who arrived on water skis, but unfortunately he crashes with a dock and the splash soaks Heather. arrived next with keyboard in his arms. He is surprised with an camp actual state. After him the next person is and he mentions that he have seen Chris on the ice skating show. He also noticed the camp actual state and then he sees the Gwen and smiles to her. Next person to arrive was carrying a surfboard and she was thought that will beach on there. Chris said that is. She hits some campers with her surfboard when she was talking to different people. is the next person to arrive and he asked Chris that he got his memo with all life-threating allergies that he have. Noah make a comment on Duncan's piercings and Duncan take his lip and asked him that he want one. arrives next with attitude to win this show, but she reacts angrily on Harold's comment on her. Next who arrived were and , who were very excited that they are on the camp. The next person who arrived was , who show his lacking knowledge when Chris asked him what is up, and he didn't answered on it, because he noticed a bird. Then Chris says to him that he does know about his homeschooling and that he didn't get too much. So Chris advice him to stay quiet and don't get vote off to early. is the next person who arrived and he noticed that girls have already arrives. Then he is shushed by Leshawna, because he want make a comment about her. arrives next and she show her annoyance and lack of interest in surroundings. When she put luggage on Cody's feet, he asked her that she have dumbbells and she said yes. arrives next and show his happily that he will take part in this show. Then arrives and Owen greets her. Then arrives and everyone looks at him mostly girls. Chris mentioned to Justin that he is here only for how he looks. The last person arrived into an island is who trip and hit the dock and fall into the lake. Courtney help her to get out from it, but Izzy doesn't seem be bothered with this what was happened to her and she start to asks lots of questions. Chris said that before they go visit the island they will take a picture to the advert. Unfortunately docks break and everyone fall into the lake. Then Chris says that they have to dry out and meet him at the campfire pit. At the campfire pit Chris tells them the last person who left win the $100,000. Chris tell them that they will sleep in this cabins during this 8 weeks. He add that boys will sleep one side and the girls on other one. Then Chris chooses teams. Firstly he call out , , , , , , , , , and and he make them . Then the rest of campers who are , , , , , , , , , and and he make them . Katie and Sadie are sad, because they are not in the same team. Chris tells them that they will be recorder by cameras situated all over the island. Also he mentioned that they might sharing their thoughts in video diary taped in the outhouse. This is followed by Gwen who says that this show 'sucks'. Then Lindsay can't get it where is the camera man. And then is shown the look putting a lipstick. Then is Owen who fart. Then Chris says that the Gophers have be in the east cabin and Bass have be in west cabin. Also he mentioned that their will share a bathroom. And he gives 30 minutes to unpack before the meet him again at the main lodge. Then campers hear the scream in Gophers girls' cabin. The find out that was Lindsay's staying on the chair and afraid of big cockroach witch is then cut in the half by Duncan with an axe. Then in the main lodge, gives his instructions about how he will serving the meal. He said they will eat 3 time per day. Some campers was disgusted by eating this. Then Chris arrives and says that the first challenge starts in one hour. DJ says to Katie how hard can it be, but then camera pan the cliff and DJ change his mind. Cast Voices * A grub on a plate have line, but it is unknown who was voiced it. Credits Executive producers * * * * Co-executive producers * Supervising Producer * Direction * * Line producer * Production manager * Story editors * * * Storyboard Storyboard supervisor * Storyboard artists * * * * * * * * * * * * * Storyboard revision artist * Art department Art director * Background artists * * Colour stylists * Design supervisor * Location design supervisor * Posing supervisor * VFX supervisor design/animation * Prop design * * Character design * * * Location design * * Design clean-up * * * * Posers * * * * * * Design breakers * * * * Voice Voice director =Record assistant = Animation Animation director * Animation supervisors * * Animators * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Technical Scene planning * * * * Production coordinators * * Design coordination * Production asssistant * Technical director * Technical programmer * Programmer * Leica editor * Picture editor * Post FX artist * Music Music supervisor * Original music by * * * * Theme music by * * * Recording engineers * * * Audio Audio splitter * Audio supervisor * Online editor * Assistant editor * Post coordination * Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * International emission Quotes Gallery Trivia General References Continuity Goofs Category:Total Drama A-Z Category:Total Drama Island Episodes